Product Testing
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: The trials and tribulations of one Asami Sato as she works hard to make Korra a very special, meaningful present. (Facing Fears series, genderqueer!ishKorra


**AN:** Thank you to my wonderful subscribers for your support! :D This story is for you. :D

Everyone else: please go check it out! dot com/raedmagdon

Also, special thanks to progman. He basically held my hand through all the technical aspects of this story so I wouldn't do anything stupid (like blow the characters up... which almost happened. Don't use nuclear powered dildos, people).

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Product Testing**

 **(aka I suck at titles)**

 **. . .**

"Wow."

Asami panted for breath, staring up at the ceiling from beneath Korra's shoulder. 'Wow' pretty much summed it up. Korra had left her in a sore but satisfied state of exhaustion, and she couldn't summon the energy to move. Not that she wanted to. Flat on her back with her legs wrapped around Korra's waist was one of her favorite places to be. She might have even dozed off if it hadn't been for the growing puddle of water beneath her.

 _Oh, right. The water._

"Korra?" she whispered, stroking the sole of her foot up along a muscular calf. "Can you move?"

Korra stirred, then moaned and nuzzled further into the pillow. Apparently, her 'wow' had taken the last of her energy and concentration.

Asami sighed. This was going to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated. "Could you at least get rid of the cuffs?"

That got a response. With a lazy flick of her hand, Korra melted the metal cuffs linked to the headboard. Asami lowered her arms, flexing her wrists to test her new freedom. It eased some of the strain in her shoulders, but it didn't solve her other problems. The bed was soaking wet, and she was starting to get uncomfortably cold.

"Sweetheart," she cooed, running her palms up and down the broad muscles of Korra's back, "can we scooch over just a little?"

Korra placed one last kiss beneath her ear and rolled off to the side with a reluctant groan. Asami sat up, shivering as cool air started to dry the light sheen of sweat and water droplets from her skin. She shifted to the safe, dry part of the bed and latched onto Korra again, trying to steal some of her body heat. "That was amazing," she hummed, snuggling as close as she could. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

The compliment put a lopsided smile on Korra's sleepy face. "I try…" She paused to yawn. "Sorry. All that concentration can take a lot out of me."

Asami smiled as well. She rarely had any complaints when Korra used her bending during sex. Command over the four elements opened up all kinds of interesting possibilities. Korra could airbend to regulate her body temperature, and to aid their balance in some of the more advanced positions. Waterbending was extremely useful as well, although it did tend to leave the sheets damp. Using metalbending to bind her wrists to the headboard had been a new experiment, but one Asami suspected they would repeat.

"I didn't wear you out, did I?" she asked, only feeling a little guilty. "You know I would have been fine without—"

"It's okay." Korra's arm folded more securely around her waist. "Good sex is supposed to..." She yawned again, and her face scrunched up as she tried to fight it. "... supposed to wear you out. And I don't mind waterbending an 'addition' whenever you want it."

Asami gave a happy sigh. Although she greatly approved, Korra was often the one who took the initiative with that particular trick. But instead of saying so and potentially making Korra feel self-conscious, she rested her head against Korra's warm chest. The steady thud of Korra's heartbeat beneath her ear was relaxing enough to make her close her eyes. "There has to be a better way," she murmured as her mind began to float.

"Mm."

She could tell Korra wasn't really paying attention, but she continued anyway. "A way that doesn't leave you exhausted and the covers soaked. I wonder..." She opened her eyes again, glancing at the two lumps of metal Korra had left beside the pillows. "Maybe something with a metal core? It might be tricky to make it flexible enough, but it's perfect for transmitting electrical pulses. I'd have to find the right kind of wire..."

The only response she got was a soft snore. Korra had fallen asleep, her mouth hanging part-way open. Asami dipped down to place a kiss on the tip of Korra's nose. Her lashes fluttered, but otherwise, she didn't stir. Her efforts had clearly exhausted her, and Asami decided to let her sleep. She definitely deserved it.

While Korra slumbered, she remained awake, thinking through the problem at hand. _The necessary technology for a functioning prosthetic shouldn't be too hard to develop. Future Industries is already working to replace missing limbs. Maybe I can start there? I'd need to find a good material for the 'skin' on the outside, and I'll have to do some research to implement a decent dynamic feedback loop..._

She stole another glance at Korra's peaceful face, and her heart swelled with love. It wasn't something Korra talked about often, but Asami knew there were moments when she felt more comfortable with the 'addition', as she so tactfully called it to avoid giving it a real name. Perhaps it was because she was the Avatar, with severed but lingering connections to a wide variety of past lives. Or perhaps she would have felt the same regardless, and her fluidity was simply a part of who she was. Either way, it didn't matter. Korra was Korra, and if using an 'addition' once in awhile made her feel more comfortable in her own skin, Asami wanted to make sure that 'addition' was the best science and technology could provide.

 _You've already put so much effort into pleasing me,_ she thought, running her fingertips over Korra's smooth cheek. _The least I can do is use the skills I have to try and return the favor._

. . .

"Okay. Day ten, test number three. Hopefully this one will do it."

Asami glanced at the shaft lying across her bare thighs, ignoring the heat that rose in her cheeks. It was double sided, but one half was much shorter than the other—a recent design change to add balance and leave space for a reservoir within the device itself. Although she had already tested the prototype twice before, the prospect of wearing something so realistic still made her slightly uncomfortable. Trying out her own inventions was usually exciting, but this time, there was a healthy dose of nervousness to go along with her curiosity. The fact that this was the first series of field tests she had conducted without pants probably didn't help.

 _This is for Korra,_ she reminded herself. _I'll run as many tests as it takes to make her present perfect, no matter how awkward they are._ Still, she hesitated as she reached down. Wearing a cock might make Korra feel powerful and confident, but it left her feeling vulnerable. _This is stupid. It's my invention. I shouldn't be afraid to touch it._ With slightly more confidence, she ran her fingers along its length, testing the feel of the material she had chosen for its skin. It was warm and soft, with a core of firmness beneath. She smiled in approval. She had gotten it to 'feel' real by day number two, but making it work had been a little more complicated.

"Good. The thermal conductors are doing their job." Her own voice sounded strange in the empty room, but it seemed even stranger to work in total silence. She formed a fist around the longer side, biting her lip as her stomach gave a nervous lurch. In the end, she couldn't stand just staring. There was nothing left to do but put it in.

Easing the shorter half of the cock inside took longer than she hoped. Her body wouldn't relax enough to accept it, and she almost reached into the bedside drawer for a little assistance. She and Korra always kept a bottle of lube there, although they rarely used it. Thinking about Korra sent a light shiver through her body, and she stole another glance at the shaft. _Korra's going to look beautiful wearing this… or maybe handsome? No, wait. Both. She's always both._

Picturing Korra's bright blue eyes and lopsided smile finally did the trick. Heat blossomed between her legs, followed by a warm rush of wetness. The blunt end finally pushed forward, and she let out a sigh of relief...

...that was quickly followed by a much louder shout. As soon as the metal plate lined up with her clit, a flood of sensation shot straight to her core. The cock throbbed in her hand, and she gasped. She could _feel_ everything—the texture of her palm, the firmness of her grip, the individual outline of each finger. It was almost overwhelming. She stared down in surprise, struggling to interpret the pounding pressure.

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of adjusting her hold. The slightest movement had her eyes rolling back in her head. It felt like her clit was trapped in a vice, and the uneven jerk of her hips only made it worse. Only one desperate thought managed to pierce the barrage of misfiring sensations. _Oh no, I have to stop._

She yanked her hand back, but it was too late. The unbearable pressure straining along the shaft swelled past the point of no return. Her inner muscles clenched down on instinct, squeezing tight around the shorter end, and her clit gave a heavy throb. She fell apart in a series of shudders, whimpering in agony and bliss as all the fullness inside her released well before she was ready.

Streams of clear fluid burst from the cock's flared head, spilling out in rhythmic pulses. She watched in horror as they shot in every direction, splashing across her tense thighs, her flexing abdomen, and the rumpled sheets. Despite her efforts to control it, she couldn't seem to stop, or even aim. She could only clutch the covers in her trembling grip and hope they wouldn't stain too badly as harsh jets flew from the twitching tip.

It ended as abruptly as it started. She flopped back onto the bed, unable to remain in a sitting position. Her inner walls continued pulsing around the shorter end of the shaft, and her clit felt raw beneath the transmission plate. She focused on her breathing, unable to figure out whether her orgasm had been painful or pleasurable. "I... I'll need to recalibrate..." she panted, lungs still burning. "That was _way_ too strong. Maybe less microwire..."

But she was in no position to figure it out in her current state. Her head tipped to the side, sending her hair spilling across the mattress. A thick lock clung to her flushed cheek, but she didn't bother brushing it away. She was too drained to move. She blinked back a few tears and tried to figure out the best way to remove the cock without further aggravating the ache between her legs.

There was nothing else for it. She yanked it out as fast as she could, hissing, then sighing as it popped free. Her muscles mourned the loss, but everywhere else screamed with relief. She slid a hand down her belly and cupped it between her thighs, using the pressure to get herself back on an even keel. As she began to recover, her spirits improved. The experiment couldn't exactly be called a success, but it had proved that delivering enough sensation through the prosthetic was possible. During her previous attempts, she had barely been able to feel anything.

Asami brought the glistening shaft closer, examining it thoughtfully. It dipped a little under its own weight, and she pulled a face, certain it was mocking her. _Great. Now the inanimate object is judging me. Maybe Korra's right when she says I take my inventions a little too seriously..._

She frowned, fixing the object of her frustration with her most determined look. "We might not have much of an understanding, but you're going to be _perfect_ for her. I'm not going to give up until you're just right."

. . .

"Asami?"

Asami jerked up at the sound of her name, whipping around from her workbench. She relaxed a little when she realized it was only Korra, but her relief was short-lived. Usually, her lover leaned casually against the doorjamb with a smirk on her face, confident in her ability to create a successful distraction. Today, Korra seemed hesitant, and the look on her face was almost sad.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?" She shifted one step to the left, blocking Korra's view of the prototype she had been checking over. It was basically finished, but she hadn't decided when to reveal it. If she was reading Korra right, now might not be the best time.

"I missed you." Korra took a few steps into the workshop and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "I've barely seen you at all this past week."

Asami's heart clenched. It was true that she hadn't seen much of Korra for the past several days, thanks to her work responsibilities and putting the finishing touches on the SatoCock© (trademark still in development. She wasn't sure she wanted her name attached to something like this, no matter how well-designed it was). "You're right. I'm sorry I haven't made much time for you lately. I've been really busy…"

She could tell that excuse wasn't going to work. Korra's expression changed from sulky to mildly annoyed, and her pout was replaced with a frown. "You need to pace yourself, Asami. You're acting like a Shirshu locked on a scent. I know your job is important, but human beings need sleep. And food. And the occasional date-and-sex night with their girlfriend."

Asami weighed her options. She hadn't been quite ready to debut her latest invention yet, but it would be a quick, easy way out of a minor argument. After a brief inward debate, she decided now was as good a time as any. Seeing a smile on Korra's face again was worth spoiling the surprise early. "Well, I have good news," she said, stepping to one side. "The secret project I've been working on is pretty much done, and I think you're going to like it."

That piqued Korra's curiosity. "Secret project?" She approached the bench, and Asami watched the expression on her face shift the moment she saw the tan shaft. "Wait. Is this...?"

Asami nodded. "For you, yes. I've been working on it for almost two weeks now. It's a sensation-transmitting prosthetic."

"I can see that." Korra reached out with one hand, then drew it back a few inches. "Can…can I touch it?"

"Absolutely. But I think you're going to like it even better when I touch it."

Korra was too stunned to laugh at the joke. She extended her hand again, running her fingers along the cock's smooth surface. "It's... warm? And, wow, it almost feels like skin. You know, the soft kind under your wrist or something?" Her voice gradually rose in pitch, and Asami felt a swell of satisfaction. Korra was growing more excited by the moment, beaming as she picked it up. "What's it made of? How does it work?"

She brightened at the question, eager to explain. "The core is threaded with copper microwire. It transmits electrical impulses through metal panels under the 'skin' and back out through the exposed plate on the seat. I borrowed some of the movement-response technology from the VarriMechs, so it should intuitively react to your body as well and create a sensory feedback loop..."

Asami's voice trailed off as she realized her audience wasn't listening to a single word she said. Korra was still staring at the cock in awe, gazing at it almost reverently. Her eyes were a little misty and her proud chin quivered.

If she hadn't known Korra so well, Asami might have feared she'd made a mistake. To someone else, the gift could have implied inadequacy or dissatisfaction. But she knew Korra—sometimes better than Korra knew herself—and she understood what was happening without being told. She reached out to cup Korra's cheek, stroking it with a thumb and coaxing her to look up. "Hey. It's okay that this is important to you. You don't have to pretend it's not."

"I just..." Korra's voice cracked, and she took in a deep breath. "I don't want you to think..."

"I know you're already more than satisfied with the way things are now. I just want you to be happy. And if wearing this sometimes makes you happy, then it makes me happy, too."

It was the right thing to say. Korra set the cock back on the workbench and pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing until she could barely breathe. Asami smiled anyway. She would never turn down Korra's hugs, even the ones that crushed her ribs a little. She brought her hand up to the back of Korra's head, stroking her hair in a subtle request for more breathing room. Korra relaxed her hold a bit, but didn't let go, and Asami felt something warm slide down in a trail along her throat. _Wait, is she crying?_

"Oh, Korra, don't," she whispered. "It's not that important..."

"It _is_ ," Korra insisted, her voice slightly muffled. She sniffed a few times to get her tears under control. "You did all this work for me, and I didn't even ask for it. You just _knew._ And none of it bothers you..."

Asami smiled, and her own eyes began to sting. "Of course it doesn't bother me. You're still Korra."

They didn't say anything for a long time. Korra seemed content to stay in her arms, and Asami was in no rush to make her leave. She amused herself by running her hands up and down Korra's back, trying to relax the broad muscles there. Eventually, Korra sighed and let her go, taking a small step back. Before she could drift too far, Asami cupped the side of her face, leaning down just a little and bringing their lips together. It was a short kiss, soft and sweet, but it held everything she needed to say.

"Wow," Korra murmured against her mouth when they parted. Her tears had dried, and Asami was pleased to see that the usual excited gleam had returned to her eyes. "So... I know you explained how it works, but can you _show_ me?"

Asami laughed, although she wasn't surprised. "What, here? Right now?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Beds aren't a requirement for sex."

"Trust me, I know." Asami blushed, recalling several other places where she and Korra had gotten lost in each other. Her workbench was actually one of them, so it wasn't without precedent. She eyed the stacks of papers and charts scattered across its surface, mentally trying to position their bodies. The mess they would undoubtedly make wasn't enough of a deterrent. She always loved showing off her latest projects, and Korra's eagerness was infectious. "Okay, let's do it. Take my seat. You can be my first comparative test subject."

Korra's grin grew wider as she perched on top of the stool. "You weren't considering anyone else, were you?"

"Well, I considered wearing it myself and testing it on Mako," Asami said, giving her best deadpan delivery. She picked up the cock and held the longer end out for Korra's inspection. "But I doubt this would fit in someone so anal-retentive."

After a shared look, both of them burst out laughing. Korra braced her elbows on her knees, gasping through a fit of giggles, and Asami snorted behind her hand. "Seriously?" Korra said at last, still a little breathless. "Can we _not_ talk about Mako's ass right before I fuck you?"

"You're the one laughing," Asami pointed out, fighting to make sure that stayed true. "Strip. I'm going to show you how it works."

"The shorter end goes in me, right?" Korra asked, unfastening her pants.

"Yes..." Asami had to blink to clear her head as Korra's powerful thighs came into view. She knew all too well what they were capable of. "It's for balance, but it also has sensors and a reservoir inside."

Korra's eyes widened, and her pants dropped to the floor around her ankles. "Wait, it's hollow? So this thing can... um...?"

Asami nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I got it to work with a little trial and error. When the shorter end senses your contractions, it should—" Korra dragged her forward before she could finish her sentence, bringing their faces close together. Their mouths never quite met, but Asami was lost in an instant. She completely forgot what she was saying, and breathing suddenly didn't seem important. She braced one of her hands above Korra's knee for balance, clutching the shaft tight in the other so she wouldn't drop it.

"I know how hard you worked on this," Korra said, just an inch away from her lips. "And I'm very proud of you. But right now, I wanna see what your invention can do."

Her stomach fluttered. She hadn't been expecting the show of force, but she certainly didn't object. "A demonstration. Right. I can do that." When Korra released the front of her shirt, she dropped to her knees. The new height brought her directly in line with her goal, and she couldn't help staring. Korra's outer lips were full and parted, and the inner ones glistened with wetness. The firm bud of her clit stood out from beneath its hood, already gleaming.

Asami swallowed. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and she was sorely tempted to lean in and pull the stiff point between her lips. But no matter how much she enjoyed pleasing Korra that way, she couldn't let herself get distracted. Korra had asked for a demonstration, and a demonstration she would get. "It looks like you won't need any help," she breathed, unable to resist leaning closer. "You're already so wet..."

"You kissed me," Korra said. "It's your fault."

 _My fault?_ She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and it took an effort of will not to whimper. Her imagination took hold, and she was suddenly eager to keep going. _If she looks this ready without the cock, how strong will her responses be when I..._

Carefully, she coated the shorter end with Korra's wetness, sliding it up and down until it gleamed. She hadn't expected the process of putting it in to look so _pretty,_ but she couldn't tear her eyes away. There was something entrancing about the motion and the subtle responses in Korra's body. Each time she drifted close to Korra's clit, more slickness spilled out. When she moved lower, Korra's stomach tightened, putting her abdominal muscles on prominent display. It was entrancing, and she didn't even realize she was teasing until Korra reached down to grasp her shoulder.

"Asami... in, now..."

Asami couldn't tell if it was a plea or an order or a little bit of both, but she didn't care. She dragged the blunt tip back down to Korra's opening and started working it inside with slow, gentle pushes. It didn't take long for Korra's body to adjust. Soon, her entrance was visibly clutching at the thickest part, and Asami had to stifle a moan. Her own muscles fluttered with jealousy as the shorter end finally slipped into place, searching for the same fullness.

The sound of a hitched breath from above pulled her out of her daze. Korra was staring down with a look of awe on her face, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "I... wow. It looks..."

"Real?" Asami gave her hand a testing squeeze, smirking when Korra's abdomen tensed all over again. "And how does it feel?"

Korra groaned in answer. Her lashes fluttered, and her mouth fell open as her fingers curled around the edges of the stool. A moment later, Asami was rewarded with a firm pulse against her palm. The shaft in her hand already felt strained, and she smiled in satisfaction. _Guess that means the dynamic feedback loop is working like it should._ She began stroking the length from base to tip, eager to see just how much sensation she could deliver.

"Shit," Korra panted. Her muscles clenched, and a visible shudder coursed through her body. "Oh Spirits, Asami, I _felt_ your hand move... It's like... like you're actually touching my..." A look of uncertainty marred the pleasure on Korra's face. Her lips shook, as if she was holding her words back.

Asami stopped her fist just beneath the shaft's flared head. It was hard to look away from what she was doing, but she couldn't ignore the hope and fear warring in Korra's eyes. She voiced what her lover was too afraid to say. "Like I'm touching your cock?" she asked, swiping her thumb across the divot at the tip. To her delight, drops of clear fluid pearled at the open slit. "It's okay. It's yours, and we can call it whatever you want."

Korra's entire body relaxed. The small pool of wetness welled over, slipping down to coat the tops of Asami's fingers. She watched in awe, and once again, she was nearly overtaken with the intense desire to taste. She knew the glistening heat she had coaxed up along the length was all Korra, and the thought made her mouth water. This time, she didn't resist. She leaned forward, sliding her tongue through the slickness she had caused.

She moaned as soon as the familiar flavor hit. It didn't taste any different, and the sharp gasp that came from above her was the same sound Korra always made at the first brush of her lips. She sucked the swollen head deeper, forming a seal and painting circles over it just like she did whenever she teased Korra's clit. The soft strokes worked right away. Korra's cock pulsed hard in her hand, straining with fullness. She picked up the movement of her fist again, experimenting with different pressures and speeds.

It didn't take long to find a good rhythm. When Korra's hand shot down to clutch her head, she took another inch of the shaft past her lips, letting more honey run over her tongue. She hadn't meant to get so distracted, but now that she'd started, she didn't want to stop. Korra's low groans were drifting up into high-pitched cries, and her hips almost hovered off the stool, as if they wanted to thrust. "Asami, p—please don't stop... Your—your mouth... fuck, your mouth feels _so good_."

Asami pulled back slightly, sucking a breath in through her nose and studying Korra's face. The expression there was pure rapture. Her trembling jaw hung loose and her eyes were clouded with need. She was completely lost in what she was feeling, and Asami's heart clenched. _Oh, Korra... you're just as beautiful as I knew you would be._ This was why she had spent the past several weeks working through the night, crouched over until her shoulders ached—to see Korra just like this, free and unrestrained in her desire.

She redoubled her efforts, speeding up her hand and taking several more inches into her mouth. The fingers threaded through her hair began to pull, but Asami knew it wasn't on purpose. Korra was simply desperate for something to grip. Since she knew Korra wouldn't make her, she went even further on her own, letting the blunt head nudge the back of her throat. Once she reached her limit, she used her fist to cover the last few inches, squeezing to make up the difference.

Korra let out a strangled sob that was almost more pain than pleasure. Her thighs locked up, and every inch of her trembled. Pressure began pounding along her length, almost like a heartbeat, and Asami knew she was struggling to hold back. She was fighting her instincts, as if she was afraid of what would happen next. "A– _Ah!_ Asami... you're gonna... stop, or you're gonna make me... Shit, I—I'm too close..."

Asami dragged her tongue along the underside of Korra's shaft, working her way back up to lavish more attention on the dripping head. More wetness washed into her mouth, but it wasn't enough. She could feel fullness throbbing just beneath the surface of Korra's cock, and wanted nothing more than to help release it. _It's okay._ She stared up into Korra's eyes, hoping her lover would understand what she wanted without words. _You don't have to hold back. I want you to let go._

That pleading look was all it took. Korra stiffened, then arched, almost falling off the stool as she jerked her hips forward and up. But Asami was ready for the uneven thrust, and she relaxed her throat again just in time. Thick streams of heat shot from the tip of Korra's cock, spilling over her tongue and filling her mouth. It was more than she had been prepared for, but she did her best to swallow, trying to keep pace with the sharp bursts. Korra's release was a mix of salt, sex, and sweetness, and although it was stronger than usual, it was still the same taste.

Above her, Korra seemed to do a double-take. Her cry of pleasure became one of surprise, and her grip loosened, as if she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to hold on. Asami hurried to reassure her. She kept sliding her lips along the top half of Korra's cock, pumping the bottom with her fist to coax out the next several spurts. If her mouth hadn't been busy, she would have beamed with pride. Korra's orgasm didn't seem to have an end, and knowing she was the cause was more than worth the work she had put into it.

Finally, the flood stopped. Korra sagged over, planting her elbows on her knees and gulping in air. Asami allowed herself to draw back and breathe too. She let the last few pulses of Korra's release run back down over the gleaming shaft, but she couldn't help licking her lips. They felt puffy and swollen against her tongue, but she didn't mind. It was the sign of a job well done. "So?" she asked, not even trying to fight her smile. "Did it work the way you hoped?"

A big grin stretched across Korra's face as she stared down at the glistening shaft jutting up from her lap. "Are you kidding? It's _amazing!_ I could feel everything you were doing..." She started to laugh, and it took her a moment to compose herself again. "I definitely wasn't expecting to come in your mouth, though. I just kept thinking, _'_ Oh no, I can't stop and she's gonna kill me _._ '"

Asami's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I want you to come in my mouth?"

"I don't know." Korra gave a sheepish shrug. "It wasn't something we discussed..."

Asami pushed to her feet, trying to figure out the fastest way to move over to the workbench. While Korra watched, she started stripping, making a small show out of it. "Well, now we've discussed it." She couldn't help but notice the way Korra's eyes widened as she wiggled out of her pants. Her boots came next, kicked carelessly to one side as her jacket slipped down over her shoulders. "For future reference, I don't care where you come as long as you come."

Korra nearly choked, but after a moment of sputtering, she seemed to come to her senses. She stood, and Asami smiled as Korra walked her hastily back toward the workbench. She sent a few papers fluttering to the floor with a brush of her arm, but she didn't care. _The mess can wait. After all the work I put into this project, I think I'm ready to reap some of the rewards._

"You shouldn't say things like that." Korra's hands slid up along her bare legs, and Asami shivered at the feel of callused palms wrapping around her hips. "I might start getting ideas."

"Oh?" Asami caressed the back of Korra's neck, drawing her closer. Their lower halves still weren't touching, but she could feel the heat of Korra's upper body close to hers. "You know, ideas can lead to really good things." She slid a hand between their bodies, tracing her fingertips over the tense muscles of Korra's stomach and down toward the juncture of her legs. "Things like _this…_ "

She earned a groan the second she folded her fist around Korra's cock. It throbbed in her grip, but she didn't have long to enjoy the sensation. Korra hips jerked forward, pushing her hard into the workbench, and more wetness spilled over the tops of her fingers. "Another nice thing about this invention," she muttered, placing short kisses around the puffy outline of Korra's lips. "No refractory period." She gave the shaft another slow, sure pump, and Korra shuddered against her.

Moments later, her feet left the ground. Korra lifted her up, setting her on the edge of the workbench and spreading her knees apart. She had to let go, but she didn't mind the loss when Korra's hips slotted between her thighs instead. The first brush of the warm shaft had her gouging the wood with her nails. Feeling it from this perspective was completely different, and it was everything she could have hoped for.

"You said I could come anywhere I wanted," Korra panted beside her ear. "Did you mean it?" The hands on her hips tightened further, and Asami sucked her lower lip between her teeth to keep from whimpering. Korra had started a grinding motion, and although the shallow thrusts were a little rushed and uneven, they were dragging against all the right spots. Her clit pulsed with each pass, and a shuddering spill of heat followed.

"I meant it," Asami said with all the sincerity she could. She was too far gone for any more teasing or jokes. "Please, Korra. I want you inside me."

To her relief, Korra didn't feel like teasing either. Hot lips covered her throat, and the blunt tip of the cock slid down to find her entrance. "'You', not 'it'," Korra murmured against her pulse-point, breathing heavily as she lined herself up. "I like that. I know it's not really me, but…"

It was enough to make Asami abandon her grip on the workbench and wind her arms around Korra's neck instead. "Right now, it _is_ you."

All the breath she had been holding burst from her lungs as Korra finally pushed forward. The widest part of the head caught at her entrance, but with a slight tilt of her pelvis, her body accepted the new stretch and several more inches of Korra's shaft. Her lashes fluttered, but she fought against the instinct to close her eyes. She wanted to look at Korra while they did this. She wanted to see each subtle twitch and pull in the fine muscles around her lover's mouth, to drown in the depths of her eyes. "Please, don't stop," she pleaded, allowing her need to bleed through into her voice. "Take me. All the way."

Korra's hips twitched, and her low moan cracked with a higher cry. Asami started to comfort her, but Korra shook her head, hissing through gritted teeth. "N—no, I…I'm not nervous. Not anymore. I just— _shit,_ Asami… you're so hot and tight and I can _feel_ you pulsing around me…"

Asami felt a surge of affection as well as arousal. She began stroking Korra's upper back, trying to smooth out the tense lines of muscle under her hands. At the same time, she couldn't resist clenching down deliberately around the shaft splitting her apart. She had calibrated it using her own sensitivity as a baseline, and she was curious just how much Korra could feel.

"Fuck!" A hoarse groan broke in Korra's throat, and she jogged her hips forward again.

Asami glanced down between their bodies, smiling when she saw that there was only one slick, stubborn inch left to go. "You could feel that, huh?" She dug her nails into Korra's shoulders and hooked a knee around her waist, searching for more leverage. "What about this?"

The second time she squeezed down, Korra almost toppled onto the workbench—and her. Asami laughed as Korra's hands left her sides to slam down on its surface. She waited for her to regain some balance before repeating the motion, shivering a little as her clit grazed the hard surface of Korra's abdomen. The pressure was even better with Korra's cock all the way inside her, and her front wall began to throb.

"D—don't do that. I don't wanna come before I've even started thrusting…"

"Then move," Asami gasped. " _Now._ " She stopped clawing at Korra's shoulders and gripped her hair, dragging her close and crashing their mouths together. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Korra found her confidence. After one tentative thrust to test her angle, she was off, driving forward hard enough to make the workbench shake and rattle against the wall. The sound was startling, but Asami didn't have the strength or the focus to do anything about it. Stars were exploding behind her eyes, and the delicious fullness inside her suddenly felt a thousand times better. All the raw power Korra usually kept contained was finally being unleashed on her, and it took everything she had just to endure it. "Oh, Korra—"

Impossibly, Korra sped up her rhythm without losing any of the force behind it. Asami could only clutch at her arms for dear life and yelp into the rough string of kisses. Instead of the familiar, blossoming warmth she usually felt, fire seared through her skin wherever she and Korra touched. It wasn't painful, not quite, but her pleasure screamed as it sliced through every inch of her body. Ecstasy came in quick flashes, hitting a split-second after the head of Korra's cock slammed into the right spot. It was almost too intense, and she squirmed, unsure whether to push into the thrusts or pull back.

Korra didn't give her a choice. The next moment, she was flat on her back, plastered on top of a stack of papers with something that felt like a wrench digging into her spine. She didn't even care. Korra began thrusting even harder, using the new position to her advantage. The bench rocked hard beneath them, and through the haze of desire, Asami realized that even someone as strong as Korra probably couldn't move it that much without help. She looked up, already knowing what she would find, and almost lost herself in blinding white light.

 _The Avatar State? Oh no. I won't be able to sit down for a week._ But she smiled as she tilted her chin to the side to make room for Korra's teeth. Korra only went into the Avatar state when she was feeling vulnerable, or when she was exceptionally connected with her innermost self. If Korra felt safe enough to let go like this, then the moment was worth all the late nights leading up to it, and all the rest she'd need afterward.

But she didn't have much time to worry about the soreness. Her surprise shifted to delight as the base of Korra's shaft started rubbing across the aching bud of her clit. She must have stiffened in approval, because even in the midst of the Avatar State, Korra sensed it and repeated the motion. As her inner muscles began to tighten, Asami realized just how close Korra was. Heavy twitches raced along her length each time she bottomed out, and soft spurts of warmth were already leaking from the swollen tip. Her teeth sank deeper, and her rhythm grew jagged and choppy.

Asami hooked her knee harder around Korra's waist. She couldn't last, and she didn't want to make either of them wait any longer. "Please, don't stop..." She didn't think Korra was even capable of stopping, but she wanted to reassure her anyway. "Come with me. Inside me. I want you to fill me—"

"Asami!"

Usually, Korra didn't—or couldn't—speak while deep in the Avatar State. It was too primal, too ancient, too otherworldly to bother with words often. But at the sound of her name, Asami knew that all Korra's thoughts and feelings were with her. It was an 'I love you' in a single word, and it was more than enough to snap the final threads of her control. She came with a sharp cry, and tears brimmed in her eyes as the fierce shudders of her release nearly carried her out of her body. Her inner walls seized and shivers, clutching desperately at the cock buried deep within her.

Her contractions triggered Korra's climax almost immediately. Her length seemed to swell, and the shaft gave one final throb before her arms and legs locked up. She froze at the furthest point of her next thrust, grunting with effort as her abdominal muscles clenched. Asami sobbed with relief when the rush of heat she had been waiting for finally burst free. Korra came in thick spurts, spilling inside her over and over again, and both of their hips quivered at the endless give-and-take.

Asami knew something was off when her vision started to blur, but she fought the shadows as they closed in, determined to milk every ounce of pleasure from their shared release as she could. The flood of warmth shooting inside her caused more fluttering pulses, and knowing that it was Korra coming inside her—actually coming inside her—left her dizzy with desire. Her knee lost its leverage, but she spread her legs wider, urging Korra to pump even deeper. _Oh, sweetheart, I love you too. Especially when you're lost in me._

But as Korra finished emptying herself and her own rolling waves became mere ripples, Asami couldn't keep her eyes open. They slid shut, and she groaned as her body began giving in to exhaustion. "You're back," she sighed as the whiteness vanished and a wash of brilliant blue smeared together with the brown of Korra's skin. Her eyes weren't good at keeping the colors inside their lines, but she felt the change in her lover's body as well. Korra had collapsed on top of her, pinning her even more thoroughly to the workbench.

"Mmhmm. And you're… wow, you're beautiful. _This_ was beautiful. Thank you so much for…"

Asami never got to hear precisely what Korra was thankful for before she started drifting off, but it didn't matter. She already had a pretty good guess. She knew she wasn't the only one who thought this moment felt like home.

. . .

"Good morning sunshine. Ready to wake up and bask in your success yet?"

Asami blinked, yawning to stretch some of the stiffness out of her jaw. Partially thanks to Korra's smug tone, she remembered where she was and what had just happened, but she wasn't sure how much time had passed. Korra was still wearing the cock, but she had perched on the stool and was leaning over her with a wide grin. "Nnn. How long was I out for?"

Korra's smile continued floating above her. "Only about five minutes." Asami shifted her sore shoulder and gave Korra a doubtful look. "Okay, ten. But it wasn't really that long. How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a Satomobile. The Avatar strikes again."

Korra's smirk became a pout as she stuck out her lower lip. "Hey. That's not nice."

"Considering the present I just gave you, I think I'm _very_ nice." She started testing her range of movement, wincing when she realized that she was still lying on top of several uncomfortable items. She was going to need more than one massage to recover from this, and that wasn't even counting the ache between her legs. _But seeing her like that, feeling her so free was worth every bit of it._ "So, how was the trial run? Is my first product tester thoroughly and completely satisfied, or do I need to take the SatoCock© back to the drawing board?"

"No," Korra said, her eyes widening in panic. "Don't you dare change a thing. And don't go recruiting any other product testers, either."

"What?" Asami teased. "So, you don't want to see me use this on Mako after all?"

Korra snorted with laughter. "Okay, if I wasn't jealous, I'd probably pay good money to see you _try_. But since I don't want to go all glowy on him, I should probably take one for the team." She adopted a solemn expression, as if she was making a great sacrifice. "No matter how many more tests you need to run, I'll do them all myself. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Asami chuckled as she sat up. "I was hoping you'd agree. So, you don't mind being my elephant rat for a few weeks before I take this to full-scale production and break into the lucrative sex toy business?"

Korra's smile grew even broader. "Are you kidding? You made this _just for me._ I have the best girlfriend ever. But, um, are you sure you want to call it the SatoCock? I get the Satomobile, but this is… a little different."

"The name is negotiable. And I'm open to suggestions."

"Suggestions, huh? How about this?" A wicked gleam lit up Korra's eyes, and she bent forward.

Asami gasped as warm lips grazed the tender strip of flesh just beneath her navel. "That isn't a name," she said, her voice wavering.

The statement didn't deter Korra at all. "Mm." Kiss. "I know." Kiss. "You didn't say…" Lick. "What kind of suggestion."

Even though she was sore, shaky, and covered in more than sweat, Asami found herself spreading her legs as the pleasant burn of Korra's mouth drifted lower. "Are you trying to return the favor? Because you know you don't hav—oh… I… well, if you _really_ want to thank me…"

Korra paused in the middle of ducking beneath her knees. "I'm not just going to thank you. I'm going to rock your world."

Asami didn't bother pointing out that she already had. Like many things in their relationship, it went without saying.


End file.
